Metal Masters - Cutting the Threads
by Shiona-chan
Summary: Threads can be bothersome or needed in any circumstance...depending on what they are meant to portray. In this version of Metal Masters, another different story comes out, as a new threads comes about, and starts to tangle everyone in a mess they never knew they'd be a part of...
1. Chapter 1: What Determines a Win?

Tsubasa vs. Kyoya. The curtain call was set. Ginga and Masamune had already been chosen as two of Team Japan's representatives, but the Third was going to be could be either one of them...

Madoka, Ginga, Benkei, and Yu sat in there seats waiting patiently with anticipation...

"Where's Masamune Gingy?" Yu asked, still looking around for him.

"Uh..." Ginga didn't even want to think about that...his thoughts stirred back to the note Hikaru brought him, it was alarming how much of an ego Masamune had:

(A Note:)

*Ginga, I can't meet up with you to see the next battle for the 3rd member, I saw both them in their earlier battles, and they aren't even close to MY strength so it really doesn't matter who else gets accepeted into the championships, because you and I will win our way to victory no problem. Plus Tsubasa is not so powerful, and Kyoya will be a real downer to have on the team. Either way we aren't getting anything to great. I'll just be chillin somewhere else...

\- The Number 1 Blader, Masamune.

* (End of note)

"He had to do something..." Ginga said, with the most try hard smile on his face. Yu of course wasn't buying it, but decided not to question Ginga too much about it.

"Anyway, I can't wait for this battle!" Ginga said.

"Yeah, both of them are very strong bladers, I'm just worried how this clash of different powers will go.." Madoka said bringing out her laptop, still typing in stats from the last battle.

"Well, at any rate, I really wanted to battle at the world championships, but I guess this is the last chance right?" Yu said, with a sad yet cute look on his face, pouting, hoping someone would answer is question.

"Well, there is one thing..." Madoka said, still typing, "There is the sub member, I think you're going to play whoever loses for the sub memeber battle remember?"

"Sub? Don't tell me you're talking about a substiute. If you are then I don't wanna hear it." Yu said to Madoka, looking away from her, with a dissapointed look in his eyes.

"Well, at least you'll be able to try again at all, losing in the qualifying rounds is so embarrassing..." Benkei chimed, blushing, with a dissapointed look in his eyes as well.

"Man, everyone looks so sad..." a familiar voice said...

Everyone turned around startled to find Mei-Mei and Chi-Yun behind them in their seats.

"Honestly, what happened to you guys, it's only been 24 hours since our battle, are you down, in the dumps already?" Mei-Mei asked, wondering why everyone was so upset...

"Well, yesterday did have a lot of tension didn't it?" Madoka said, "But that battle was so cool Mei-Mei! I can't believe your so powerful."

"Too be honest..." Ginga said, then everyone turned to listen to him...

"With the strength you guys had, I don't even know if we stand a chance..., but when we figure out our whole team, will give it our all!"

"Ginga..." Chi-Yun said.

It will be all up to this fight, Tsubasa, Kyoya...

"Alright! Is everybody ready because it's time for the final showdown!"

"First here comes the Beyblader that soars from the skies...TSUUUUBASAA!"

Everyone cheered around them, as Tsubasa walked in..but something was different... a thing no one noticed...

Tsubasa seemed a bit more serious than normal as he stepped out with a determined yet cold look in his eyes...as he slowly walked to the stadium, as the annoucer commentated on him and as the crowd was yelling and cheering.

"Tsubasa is the Eagle Blader that gracefully soars through the skies. He'll get through anything with that gracefully techinique and stragety to acquire the win. He might just make the perfect thrid blader for the championships to help balance out the Team's IQ."

"Oh my gosh..." Madoka sheeplishily said, facepalming.

"IQ? That alone doesn't determine a win, what's up the annoucer? Calling us stupid..." Yu said, even though he wasn't part of the team yet, and then looked towards Ginga, who appeared to have a look of worriment.

"Honestly, I think we'll need him... we already have someone on the team with bad ideas." Ginga said in harsh and blunt manner, still thinking about Masamune's note...

"Geez Ginga, parsely much?" Mei-Mei said.

Everyone turned around towards Mei-Mei. Ginga looked throughly confused, while Benkei and Yu were holding their cheeks with laughter as they couldn't even have the strength to correct her.

"You mean salty much, right Mei-Mei?" Chi-Yun finally said her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Mei-Mei said, her cheeks rosy red from embarrasment..." I'm not exactly familiar with some of those meme things..." Mei-Mei explained.

"NOW, for his opponent, the one and only King of the Jungle, Kyoya!"

Kyoya started to walk out to the stadium as well, but something seemed of with him too...but again, no one noticed...

Kyoya had a hint of something no one really saw within Kyoya before: Fear. A tiny little dash of it in his eyes, as he made it up confidently, but when his eyes seemed to touch sunlight, a blue and green hue colored his eyes, as his eyebrows were slightly looking sad as the Leone Blader to the stage...

"Kyoya, hold the fierce beast Leone! He has faced Ginga time and time again using his fierce strength to rip everything apart in his path! Kyoya might be that burst of strength that Team Gan Gan Galaxy is looking for in this heated competition!"

"He might be a better replacement for Masamune..." Ginga thought outloud.

"Ginga!" Madoka yelled in fury, "Talking bad about you're teammate behind their back isn't nice Ginga."

Ginga looked at Madoka in confusion has he just realized what he said to her...

"Man, Ginga, even I'll admit you're pretty salty" Yu admitted to Ginga, who at this point was very ashamed of himself, "...what happened?"

"Masamune didn't want to come to this match." Ginga finally told them.

"What?! Why not?!" Benkei furiosuly asked Ginga.

"I'd rather not tell you why..." Ginga said nervously, looking away from everyone in slight embarrasment, and shame that should have been for Masamune.

"Well, too bad for him then, he'll just miss an exciting match between great bladers!" Benkei said with confidence.

"Yeah he will! Will show him we had fun today. I bet you he's just eating 20 million burger out there somewhere, staring at the TV screen wishing he could be here!" Yu chimed happily.

"Ginga, don't let Masamune pysche you out too much, alright Ginga?" Madoka asked, somewhat reliveed about this.

"Alright, I'll try not to get it under my skin..." Ginga said, a little happier that his friends felt the same way. Then all of them had their eyes locked on Tsubasa and Kyoya who were standing at the stadium.

Both of them stared at each other, and in their gazes they noticed that off thing about each other that wasn't obvious to the audience. They both became startled in confusion, each of them a little confused...

"So, Kyoya this is it..." Tsubasa said quite calmly, " the final match."

"Heh," Kyoya said trying to act coy, as if Tsubasa was nothing but a miculsicle thing, "You're nothing compared to my Leone pal. That gracefully techinque won't be any help to you facing someone like me, Tsubasa...you'll have to defeat the King of the Jungle in order to do that."

"But I'm just as sure that that attacking head on won't do much good either, that's why I'm going to show you the power of my skills! A good stragey is a key of everything in the face of victory, and if you don't have that, then you'll just fall from your throne Kyoya!"

Everyone was completely slient, as Tsubasa realized how badly he had insulted Kyoya, he looked at him, but that same strange hint of fear came back to his eyes...but the anger overshadowed most of it.

"That's it! If that's how it really is, then show me head on!"  
Kyoya then furiously took out his bey launcher, and grabbed his Leone from the bey pocket and shoved it into the bottom part of the laucher, while harshly clicking it into place.

Tsubasa then followed suit, but half way through taking out his launcher, instead of a quick swing, he calmly took it out, and swiftly but gently took eagle out, as he placed it onto the launcher.

"Tsubasa seems kinda careful today..." Yu mentioned, as he watched carefully and noticed Tsubasa's movements.

"Isn't he always careful?" Madoka asked, knowing Tsubasa nature and his ideals in techinques.

"Well, yeah, normally..." Yu started to agree, but he seemed puzzled by it. He knows Tsubasa has been really happy and eager to battle, so why hold back?

"Alright folks ready!" The Bladder DJ yelled. The audience started to yell with him for the signature catchphrase:

"3!"  
"2!"  
"1!"  
"Let it rip!"

The beys we both flying into the stadium, and immediately hit each other head on, then went flying back into the walls of their stadium.

"Leone! Don't hold back anything! Smash him part!" Kyoya said harshly.

Leone decided to charge fiercly at Tsubasa's Eagle but Eagle swiftly dodged it.

"That's right, run out of power and..." Tsubasa whispered but then paused...realizing what he was saying...

"K-keep it up Eagle!" he yelled still trying to keep himself together..

"Well come on! Don't quit!" Kyoya said to Leone, "Attack again!"

Leone charged back at Eagle, but missed again. Kyoya seemed pissed.

"Is this your idea of a stragedy, dodging me?!" Kyoya yelled at Tsubasa, while flailing his arms in the air. Tsubasa looked at him a bit concerned, since he was trying to attack so strongly first hand. Then the real rage began.

"Special move! Leone, Lion Gale force wall!" Kyoya yelled, as multiple turnados filled the statdium around them.

Tsubasa glared down angrily, as the wind fiercly howled at Tsubasa, trying to push him away from the stadium. Tsubasa planted his left foot fiercly into the stadium floor to hold his balance, as he saw his Eagle being push back.

There's a way to get through this...Tsubasa thought...calm down and think of something...

"There's no way Tsubasa going to get through something like that! Kyoya's the winner no easy problem!" Benkei shouted, trying to get Yu from making a nasty remark.

"Ok, Eagle, Counter Stance, cut through it!" Tsubasa yelled.

The whole audience gasped, as Tsubasa bravely went smashed through Kyoya special move, as the wind was smashed apart. Tsubasa bey hit Kyoya bey intensly as it was smashed into the stadium wall, it was wobbling slightly.

"Whew..." Tsubasa said, as his shoulder and legs finally relaxed, and replaced his footing to a normal stance, then he noticed something:

Leone kept spinning in the same place, as Eagle charged without Tsubasa telling it to and attacked. Leone was hit again, and almost close to a stadium out.

"So that's you're method huh?" Kyoya chimed, "An easy stadium out to make it look like you weren't trying hard at all, I'll show you, LEONE!"

Leone went forward towards Eagle, as Eagle swiftly dodged again, but this time, Kyoya's attack hit the stadium wall, and it started to wobble even more, as too much energy was used, as Eagle circled behind Leone as Leone went toward's the middle of the stadium.

Oh, no...I can't use normal attacks anymore...Kyoya panicked thoughts invaded his mind as he looked at Leone, still spinning fiercly as it could.

"I told you Kyoya, strength always runs out at some point, the true key is stragedy, unfortuantetly for you, that moral is the exchange you get for your spot in the championship. Eagle, metal wing smash.

"LEONE! KING LION TURNBLAST!"

Kyoya created a whirlwind of air in the stadium as Eagle was violently pushed back into the air and almost made a stadium out.

"EAGLE!" Tsubasa yelled, starting to get really nervous, his hands started to shake..., and he started to notice debris was coming out of the stadium floor...

"Come on don't quit now Tsubasa!" Yu yelled as loud as he could, trying to help Tsubasa's confidence. Benkei however was enjoying himself as he kept laughing seeing Kyoya win so much.

"Tsubasa, stradegy is only for the weak." Kyoya said as the wind fiercly blew.

Tsubasa looked around him, and decided he needed to find a opening to make this attack easy. He looked and realized something: he might need to make an opening...

CRUD, Tsubasa thought, but bared with this new idea anyway.

"Ok Eagle, to through the storm!" Tsubasa said, hoping Eagle would do well aganist the debris Kyoya's attack was causing...

"Hm..." Chi-yun looked at the stadium, notcing Tsubasa's careful moves.

"Is something wrong?" Mei-Mei asked as the others looked towards Chi-yun, who looked puzzled in all honesty.

"You realize it would be that easy to do Tsubasa!" Kyoya yelled, as sudddenly, there seemed to be more debris shwoing up unexpectedly.

"Eagle, come on! Don't give up! Gracefully dodge the debris in front of you!" Tsubasa yelled.

Eagle was speeding through the sightly windy area while heading for the huge tornado. The debris seemed to come from up above, but Eagle on piece of debris at a time was able to dodge it swiftly. Left and right Eagle seemed to be swift, but Tsubasa knew Eagle would run out of most of it's stamina soon...

"That's it." Chi-yun said.

"What's it?" Ginga asked.

"Tsubasa thinking too much about how it is battling...if he keeps this up, the battle will end of him, the person who wants to win no matter what will end up being the winner in the end."

"So, KYOYA WILL WIN?!" Benkei yelled excitely.

"You could say that..." Chi-Yun said standing up.

"Chi-yun?"

"I have no reason to watch this battle anymore and neither do you Mei-Mei." Chi-yun said carefully to her. Then he started to walk away.

"Chi-Yun!" Mei-Mei yelled, but it was too late, Chi-yun walked away out of the ear of Mei-Mei...

"Man. Chi-yun..." Ginga said under his breath, staring back at the match.

"TSUBASA! Don't give up!" Yu said, trying his hardest to cheer him on.

Eagle meanwhile was almost there, just a few more stones unturned.

 _Left..Right..Left...Stay there..._ Tsubasa thought, hoping Eagle would be able to dodge.

"Ok, Eagle! Almost there!" Tsubasa yelled but it was a little too late.

"LEONE! SPIN HARDER, Don't stop until Tsubasa bey is destoryed!" Kyoya yelled, his fear was somewhat painted on his face...

Leone actually spin harder, and harder, until it lifted Eagle a slight bit, everyone unaware, but then the tornado produce much harder faster debris to deal with. When that happened, Eagle was hit with one of the pieces of Debris, being to large for Eagle to dodge this time.

Tsubasa watched as Eagle was sucked into the Tornado, and hit mercilessly by the wind and debris of the tornado over and over again...

"Ha..." Kyoya sighed in releif, "There goes you're little plans...I told you; Your little strategies won't work against the King of Beasts himself!"  
Kyoya began to laugh, trying to laugh harshly.

Tsubasa stood their for a small bit...trying to process everything...and soon he knew, he would lose...

 _NO. I can't lose...not here..._ Tsubasa thoughts raced through him...It got worse and worse...

 _No again. I can't lose again, I can't be beaten by the wind again..._

 _I have to create a wind of my own in order to pass, I can't just evade the wind carelessely anymore..._

Tsubasa then began to smile slightly...

 **"I have to create my own wind..."**

"WHAT?" Kyoya yelled still not hearing him.

Soon, Tsubasa looked at Kyoya, and then the asnwers became clear...

As they both stared at each other to audiences dismay of what happened next...


	2. Chapter 2: Tricks of the Win

"DON'T THINK IT'S OVER KYOYA!"

Tsubasa outburst was the last thought Kyoya could really process as his King Lion Turnblast suddenly was glowing a dark purple as Eagle started to spin firecely.

"What is Tsubasa doing!?" Yu asked panickly.

"Is this some short of Japanese secret we don't know about?!" Mei-Mei tried to say while keeping her hair ribbbons in place.

"I'M NOT SURE OKAY?!" Madoka yelled as the wind fierceness picked up as she desperately held on to her laptop as if it was her baby.

A purple hardly windy haze covered the entire stadium.

Everyone else couldn't see a single thing going except for the two in the eye of the storm.

"TSUBASA?! WHAT'S THE DEAL WITH THIS WIND?!" Kyoya ended up asking, confused by the fact of his tornado's changing...

Kyoya stared coldy as Tsubasa, who still had his head down from before.

"Awww..." Tsubasa said, teasing Kyoya, "Has is the kitty mad because I stole your wind?"

Kyoya then had panic written all over his face, he knew what Tsubasa did.

"TSUBASA, WAIT! THIS IS A BAD IDEA!" Kyoya said, trying to convince Tsubasa to call off the storm in order for him to win, almost looking scared to death.

Tsubasa then looked up at Kyoya, conveing a cold yet meanicaing face.

He looked at Kyoya, realizing he had become the scared kitty cat he knew he was all along, or so the thought...

"Well then, if you don't want me have your wind, you'll have to fight me for it." Tsubasa answered, "That is if you can beat my TRUE strength."

 _His true strength?_ Kyoya thought as he became more and more scared of the situation.

 _Leone...hang in there..._ Kyoya worryment began to slowly sky rocket as he saw Leone at the very eye of the storm, no longer surrounded by it's tornado's but Eagle having them instead.

A flashback came to Kyoya...

 **A room, with purple warped mirrors...and a figure he remebered, teasing him as he showed off his strength.**

No...I'm can't use that...Kyoya thought as he then yelled, "LEONE! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Leone spun around the stadium a bit, trying to create enough wind to get Tsubasa's Tornados to stop spinning. But alas, Eagle wasn't phased one bit.

Eagle kept up the wind at an amazing speed, that Leone was almost push back...

"Well, Kyoya...it seems nothing is working..." Tsubasa playfully said as he watched Eagle in the middle of the stadium now, still spining fiercely as a dark purple light surrounded it as opose to the light purple winds surrounding the two bladers.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING DOWN THERE?!" The annoucer tried to say as he held onto his microphone fierecly with his right hand.

"BOTH OF THEM SEEM AS IF ACTION IS HAPPENING, BUT WE CAN'T SEE A THING UNTIL THE WINDS CLEAR!"

Kyoya watched as Tsubasa started giggling at him...

The laughter played in Kyoya's head, as another flashback occured.

Unsure of anything, the laughter just continued, dark rooms and hallway that just filled with them.

Tsubasa saw Kyoya's face, painted in obvious fear.

He then started to laugh harshly.

"Poor little Kyoya, fear shown all over your face," he started to say as Kyoya looked up.

"Your time is up, your brave little Lion mask is about to finally come off!" Tsubasa chimed smiligly in a meancing manner...

Kyoya fear then escalated as he realized a line he rememebered...

 _ **Kyoya's now is a never as the piece will never be painted!**_

 _ **And all of Kyoya's dream soon died, not fainted!**_

 _ **For the world would be covered in blood for all we know!**_

 _ **The last time Kyoya's dreams happened is when he finally saw snow!**_

 _Snow...snow...where is it?_ Kyoya mind raced looking for something to use...

"Now, Eagle! Dark Wing Smash!" Tsubasa shouted as the winds picked up and started to form a dark wind than before that completely swallowed Leone inside.

"Leone!" he suddenly scaredly shouted..."Electric Raging Claw!"

"Electric...?" Tsubasa words came out a minute too late as Leone soon burst from the dark vortext surrounding it, fired up with electricity surrouding as it bashed into Eagle, driving it his side of the stadium.

"EAGLE!" Tsubasa yelled, as he then turned back to Kyoya, who look semi-relieved...

 _The winds should be the way, if you still use enough..._

A voice went through Tsubasa's head...

"You're gonna pay for this!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle started to slowly push back with that dark aura surrouding it.

"no no no no no no no no..." Kyoya just repeated the phrase as he grabbed his green hair, then put his hand over his mouth to try and stop himself...as he slowly backed up...

 _what next, what next..._

"LEONE! UMI PATTERN ATTACK!" Kyoya frigthenely shouted, as Leone uphooked itself from Eagle's attack, as it then Eagle charged forward onto Kyoya side of the stadium...

but then Leone was able to circle around as it almost seemed to gracefully and easily twirl firecly into Eagle and started to come back around...it was almost as if Leone suddenly became a ballerina dancer.

"This is riducioulous..." Tsubasa said while the wind still surrounded them...

Leone stil twirled in a similair fashion, but instead closer to the middle of the stadium, as Eagle circled around it...

"Leone..." Kyoya said, still scared as he looked at Tsubasa..." be careful...LION GALL FORCE WALL!"

Leone this time did something completely different from Gall Force Wall, as aware to the two bladers...storm clouds began to form in the sky, to which the audience could see...

"WHY?" Yu and Benkei yelled, as small drops of rain began to form, and as Madoka then hid her laptop away in order for it not to get wet.

"What is happening right now?!" Ginga yelled as he looked up to then notice something.

"OH MY GOOO-" a girl yelled as the bladers looked behind them and Mei-Mei next to her as a black haired asain girl with a cute cartoon cat hair pin mouth was covered by her dark brown haired sitting next to her with a blank expression on her face.

"What is it?!" Benkei yellled at her, then the blank expression girl point at the sky...

They all looked up...

The sky had started to form a kind of bright aquamarine in the middle of the storm that carried ligthning inside...

"EAAGLEE! DARK STORM CRUSHER!" A yelled was heard from Tsubasa...

"LEONE! SPECIAL MOVE! LIGTHINING STORM BURST!" A cry was heard from Kyoya...

The purple wind suddenly formed into the middle of the stadium very quickly as if being sucked in by a vaccum, started to form a bright purple light, and everyone felt the clash the bey brang out as it was twice as strong as the current winds they were getting from Tsubasa's purple winds.

"WHAT THE -" the same girl's voice was heard again, but this time everyone knew to look up.

The lighting in the storm suddenly became a fierce lighting tornado as it slammed into the stadium below, as that force then was added to force the audience was receiving from the impact of the below...

Rain was pelleting, winds was everywhere, and light just flashed into the audience's eyes for what seemed like forever...until an explosion occured...

After the winds became and the sky was clear...everyone was finally able to see what was going on

"Ok, folks at home...sorry I was able to commentate too much on the battle going on...trust me, if you were here you wouldn't be able to describe it either." the annoucer said, praying he wouldn't get fired for this.

Ginga's dad was home with the flu from this match but Hikaru was in-charge, from the WBBA window she gave a quick thumbs up to the annoucer, re-assuring him of his job status.

"WHOA..." another girl said, as most of the audience looked down to see the remains of what had happened...

Tsubasa was on the ground, kneeling at the very least, getting back up, calmer than he had been to see Eagle next to him.

Kyoya was on his hands in knees, looking like he was defeated, but looking into the stadium, he saw Leone wobbling there...just happily hopping and wobbling in the stadium, as if to say, "I did it Kyoya!" as Kyoya just stared at Leone in confusion...

"It's- It's a done deal. KYOYA IS THE BIG WINNER OF OUR MATCH!"

The crowd then cheered wildly as Kyoya finally stood back up, very annoyed and angry, as he called back Leone into his hand, and harshly shoved the bey into it's bey compartment.

Tsubasa picked up his bey and carefully placed it in it's compartment as well, as Tsubasa dissapointly walked away, but his face was seemed too emotionless for words...

Kyoya then started to walked in the opposite direction.

"KYOYA'S IN! KYOYA'S IN!" Benkei exclaimed happily, and Yu still had a slight smile on his face as he watched Tsubasa walk away...

Maybe he's using too much of his gracefull technique...Yu thought, as he had to think about his stradegy to cheer him up.

"KYOYA!" Ginga yelled, as he moved out of his seat and fast enough to Kyoya to tell him his excitement,

"Thank goodness you'll be on our team! I can't wait to be teammates with you!" Ginga happily chimed, truly happy about this.

Kyoya stopped in his steps, and turned to Ginga with a surprised look on his face.

Kyoya pondered in thought for a moment, but he stopped himself from pondering and then had a very VERY pissed off look about him.

"Kyoya...?" Ginga questioned his mood.

"NO!" Kyoya yelled at him, "I WON'T BE YOUR FREAKIN' TEAMMATE!"

The surprise hit Ginga as Kenta, Benkei, Yu, Madoka, and Mei-Mei watched Kyoya's unreasonable rant:

"I've been trying to beat you for so long, and then I almost lose to TSUBASA of ALL PEOPLE! TSU- BA- SA!"

"Uh..."

"NO! I don't want to hear anything from you! I'm not going to sit back and enjoy the flowers like you do! Screw you little friendship party! I'm not joining you in this championship team!"

The other looked in absolute shock, meanwhile Benkei looked as if he was going to cry a river of tears.

Kyoya then turned away and said, " **Joining your team is worse than burning in hell's fire**."

Kyoya then walked away as thoughts came into his mind...as he walked out of the gigantic beyblade stadium, Tsubasa was on the other side also outside the stadium, with eagle flying above him.

The two of them looked into the sky, wondering and pondering as the final thought came to mind:

 _What the heck happened to me back there?_


End file.
